Witness Protection to the Stars
by Louise23
Summary: Izzy is a famous singer but when one of her fans gets out of control she is forced to go live with her dad and be Bella Swan. She has to try and be normal, but happens when she meets the Cullens and the Hales? Adopted from simplynessiecullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is a story I have adopted from simplynessiecullen. She was unable to finish it, so I am for her. The first 8 chapters will be her original one's, then after that it will be me.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and if you have previously read this on simplynessiecullen's profile, I hope you like how I continue it.**

**Summary: Izzy is a famous singer but when one of her fans gets out of control she is forced to go live with her dad and be Bella Swan. She has to try and be normal but happens when she meets the Cullens and the Hales?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, and the plot belongs to simplynessiecullen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!

I heard my fans chanting. They were all waiting for me. I loved it. I step out on to the stage and they all go crazy.

"How are you doing tonight New York?"

"Great." They all screamed.

"Come I know you can do better than that. How are you doing?" They roared even louder. "That's much better. So the first song that I'm going to start off with is a new song that I wrote. No one has ever heard it before so you guys are the first. It is called song Like This. Hope you enjoy."

The crowd clams down and I start to sing.

Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out  
>First man I see, gonna take him down<br>It ain't the Christian thing to do, they say  
>But someone, somewhere's gotta pay<p>

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
>There wouldn't be songs like this<br>And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
>I wouldn't go off like this<br>Yeah, even I'm surprised  
>How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips<br>If it wasn't for guys like you  
>There wouldn't be songs like this<p>

Broke my TV, pawned my guitar  
>After maxing out my credit cards<br>You lied much too much, and you lied again  
>'Caught you on the couch with my best friend<p>

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
>There wouldn't be songs like this<br>And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
>I wouldn't go off like this<br>Yeah, even I'm surprised  
>How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips<br>If it wasn't for guys like you  
>There wouldn't be<p>

Songs like this one  
>That tell the whole world<br>Just what a jerk you are

And if it wasn't for guys like you  
>There wouldn't be songs like this<br>And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong  
>I wouldn't go off like this<br>Yeah, even I'm surprised  
>How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips<br>If it wasn't for guys like you  
>There wouldn't be<p>

No, if it wasn't for guys like you  
>There wouldn't be songs like this<p>

The crowd was going crazy.

"All right for my next song it is about boys who think they are very clever when in reality they're not. And you know what it is called. Don't impress me much."

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
>But you've got being right down to an art<br>You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
>You're a regular original, a know-it-all<p>

Bridge:  
>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special<br>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
>That don't impress me much<br>So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
>That don't impress me much<p>

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
>And a comb up his sleeve-just in case<br>And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
>cause heaven forbid it should fall outta place<p>

(Bridge)

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
>That don't impress me much<br>So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
>That don't impress me much<p>

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
>You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in<br>I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
>C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!<p>

(Bridge)

Okay, so you've got a car  
>That don't impress me much<br>So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<br>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
>You think you're cool but have you got the touch<br>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
>But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night<br>That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...?  
>Whatever<br>That don't impress me

I sang a few more songs. "Ok everyone I am sorry to say that this is going to be my last song. I will be singing goodbye. If you know the song please sing along."

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
>Since I woke up today, up today<br>I look at your photograph all the time  
>These memories come back to life<br>And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
>I still feel it on my lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<p>

But I remember those simple things  
>I remember 'til I cry<br>But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
>The memory I wanna forget<br>Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song  
>and throwing my tears, I sang along<br>I picked up the phone and then put it down  
>'Cause I know I'm wasting my time<br>And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
>I still feel it on my lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<p>

But I remember the simple things  
>I remember 'til I cry<br>But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
>The memory I wanna forget<p>

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
>With your ringtone<br>I hesitate but answer it anyway  
>You sound so alone<br>And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
>You still feel it on your lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<p>

You remember the simple things  
>We talked 'til we cried<br>You said that your biggest regret  
>The one thing you wish I'd forget<br>Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
>Ooh, goodbye<p>

"Thank you all so much you have been a great audience tonight but I have to go. So I will see you next time I am here. Bye everyone!"

As I was getting off the stage people backstage were trying to get near me. I mean it was more hectic back here. People were shouting things like:

Izzy please sign this for me

Izzy be my best friend

Izzy go out with me

But there was this one guy that stood out of the crowd.

Izzy marry me or die

He had pulled out a gun and was about to shoot but one of my body guard's tackled him. The last thing I remember was him saying that this wasn't over and that I was going to be his.

I was being pulled into my dressing room and having people check me over to see if I was ok.

I'm so sorry I haven't had a chance to introduce myself. I am Izzy Swan, a very famous singer and actress. I'm only 17 years old. I have been in this business for as long as I can remember, but I love doing it. I have blond hair due to the fact that my publicist said it would be better for my image when normally it's brown. It has not been that colour for as long as I can remember. But oh well.

"Izzy I think that it will be a good idea if you go and stay with your dad for a little while." My mom said.

"What no! I don't want to go. What about my fans? What about the tour?"

"Right now we need to do what is best for to you. And if that mean putting you away in hiding until this person is caught and put away then that is what you are going to do and I don't want to hear another word about it. Am I understood?" I just nodded my head.

Great this is just great. How can this be happening? I don't want to move to that God awful place.

Next thing I knew I was being put on a privet jet. My mom said that she is coming with me to make sure that I actually go and don't try to jump out of the plane. Yes you heard me. I like to sky dive so I always make sure that I have a parachute on my plane at all times.

"Ok so Izzy you are now going to go be Bella Swan ok? You are not to let anyone know that you are you. If this guy even gets the slightest hint of where you are he is going to come after you."

You may want to know where there is I am moving to. It's this tiny town called Forks in Washington. Only the rainiest greenest place on the face of the earth. The population is like 1200. Yeah, not a lot. It is a very small town and everyone knows everything about everyone.

"Fine mom but what about my car? What about clothes and other stuff that I need."

"We have set you up a bank account so that you can get all new stuff. But there is a limit. We don't want to go crazy. Remember your dad's house is not as big as ours. So you need to also keep that on mind. Plus you are to not get a very flashy car."

Great, why not just put me in hell? I mean really what was I supposed to do with a truck. Yeah I don't think so. Also with getting a new identity I have my brown hair back and my brown eyes which I am happy about don't get me wrong. Now I think that I look plain. I'm now just plain Bella Swan. I really hope that this guy gets caught soon.

The jet soon landed and I soon came to my death. Charlie was waiting for me by his car. I have always been close to my dad but he knows that I don't like where he lives.

"Bells how have you been?" he asked.

"Well you know that I don't like it here. And my mum took away my car and told me that I have a limit on my money."

Charlie just laughed.

"This is so not funny. How am I going to survive?"

"Don't worry Bells. Once your mother is gone we can go shopping. And I will make sure to get you a credit card that can go to my account. Then you will have access to my account too."

This made me very happy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

We walked out of the airport and over to Charlie's car. "Dad did you get a new car?"

"Yes do you like it?"

"No, I love it!"

Charlie was a very good lawyer. He made an ok amount of money, not as much as I but I won't go into that. So he always had the best things. Well the stuff he thought was the best. Just like his car. It was a beauty. I mean it's not something you would except to see. He likes to collect cars, all were awesome. Just like the one he was driving right now. It is the Aptera-Typ1.

"Alright let's go and get you a car so that way you can go to the mall by yourself. And get whatever you like, your mom doesn't have to know."

"Good, she also took my phone."

"Well that's why I am giving you this. Please don't make me go broke buy the end of your shopping trip."

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me with your money. But I may just have to now because you told me that I could not."

"Very funny Bells."

"I know right."

After that we both go into the car and headed to the car dealer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the first chapter!**

**Since the first 8 chapters have been written, I can update whenever. So, reviews = quicker update!**

**Thanks to simplynessiecullen for letting me continue with her awesome fanfic!**

**Thanks and take care :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We got to the car dealership and I was in car heaven. Charlie said that I could pick out one car. But how was I supposed to pick just one? They were all so beautiful.

"Bells hey come over here I found one that you may like." Charlie called.

I ran over to see the most beautiful car ever. It was a pink Lamborghini. It was so sleek and stylish.

"Thank you so much dad I love this car. OMG! Where are the keys? I want to leave now."

"Well just wait one second. There is another one I want you to see."

"But I thought that you said that I could only get one car."

"I did, this isn't a car." He was standing next to sheet. He pulled it off and there was black motorcycle underneath.

"OMG thank you so much dad. Ok, wait, how are we going to get both of these home?"

"Don't worry about that, you just go out and buy whatever you need and want. Don't forget it is a school night so please get home at a decent hour."

"Ok no problem I will see you at home." I got into my car and off I went. One thing I really loved about this car is that it was really fast. I always loved to drive fast.

It took me hardly anytime at all to get to the mall. I was kind of disappointed about the size of the mall. It was a lot smaller than the one back home. It will have to do.

I got out of the car and locked it to make sure no one is able to steal my baby. I was parked by a yellow Porsche. This person must have very good taste in cars. With that, I made my way into the mall.

The first store that I went into was the Apple store to get myself a new iPhone and iPod. I was looking around trying to figure out if I wanted to by a laptop or the new iPad. I went with the iPad. I was in there for about an hour, but I had to make sure everything was perfect.

Next I went off to find some new clothes. I started off at Diane von Furstenberg. It was weird to be in her store since usually just go over to her house and she gives me what I like. Oh well. I am no longer Izzy, I am Bella. But that didn't mean that I couldn't keep some of my old style right? Right. So as I look through the racks I actually find some really cute stuff. It was actually really weird not having people coming up to me and ask for my autograph. Oh well. I went to go to the dressing room to trying on the stuff I picked out when I saw the perfect dress. It was the only one left and it just happened to be my size. Lucky, huh? It was a strapless black dress. It was in my hand when some little pixie like person snatched it out of my hand.

"Hey, that's mine." I said, pulling the dress away from her. Who did she think she was?

"Oh that is funny I didn't see your name on it." The girl/pixie replied, still holding onto the dress firmly.

"I had it in my hand and you took it from me. So if you don't mine I would like it back." I said firmly to her.

"Yeah, sorry, no. You snooze you lose sorry honey." The pixie said.

"That's the last one and it's mine so hand it over or I swear to God." I said, getting ready to fight this girl.

"You'll do what?" She asked

"Listen you might want to just give it to her. She's not going to give it back and I really don't want to get thrown out of the mall again, ok? Plus I am sure that if you ask they will have another one in the back, they always do." This blonde said, who I hadn't noticed until now.

"Fine but it's only because I don't want to get kicked out of the mall. So here you go pixie."

"Thank you and I will let the pixie comment slide. My name is Alice Cullen and this is my best friend and partner in crime Rosalie Hale. And you are?"

"Iz… Bella Swan."

"It is very nice to meet you Bella Swan. Do you want to finish shopping with us?"

"Yeah, that would be great. But right now I need to go ask if they have that dress in the back."

"Ok we'll wait right here for you."

With that I went over the sales person and asked them if they had that same dress in the back. Luck was on my side because they had the dress in. So, I made my way back over Alice and Rosalie.

"So Bella where do you live?" Alice asked.

"I just moved to Forks today actually. My dad told me that I should go get some shopping done."

"Well, we also live in Forks so how about tomorrow you meet up with us before school and we can show you around. Oh and by the way I love your style. It reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it. Rose help me out here."

"Izzy, that's who you're thinking of." Rosalie said.

"Yep that's it." Alice said, smiling.

"I get that a lot." I said, trying to get away from them comparing me to Izzy, which is not good.

"Well now we need to get some accessories for this dress. It's lonely. Plus when I buy something I like to put it into an outfit."

"That is so weird, so do I! I mean why just buy something and not have any idea what it is going to go with? Plus I like to make it work with other things that I have." I said, shocked I found someone who was the same as me when it comes to shopping!

"Ok I love this girl. Bella I can tell we are going to be very good friends." This made me smile. I have only been in Forks a few hours, but I have already have made two new friends.

I never really had any real friends because of the business I'm in. People are always trying to use you so they can have their fifteen minutes of fame. That's why I never let anyone get close to me.

We spent the next hour looking at accessories for the dress. I must say Alice has very good style and so does Rosalie. But to say that Alice and I did not have the same kind of taste would be an insult to, well, everyone. I swear we basically got the same outfit every time, oh well, they are all very cute. Along with the dress, I got a pair of thigh high boots, a black clutch, a heart pendent necklace and a very close matching bracelet set. Alice on the other hand got just above the knee boots, a clutch, a heart necklace and an YSL cuff. Very cute, let me tell you.

"Bella, I swear, where have you been all my life?" Alice said, hugging me.

Traveling and going on tour. I thought to myself, but managed to refrain from saying this to her.

"Hey Ali, I'm standing right here." I said, poking her to prove it.

"Oh Rose you know I love you but I mean she has like the same kind of taste in clothes that I do." Alice said to Rosalie.

"Well to be fair Alice I don't have one set taste I love, well, everything that has to do with fashion. Come on I need to get some stuff for school. Plus I haven't started to think how I am going to decorate my bedroom."

"Well why don't you come over after we are done shopping and we can talk to my mom. She loves to decorate." Alice offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

"Great let's just get done some more shopping, and then off we go."

I think I might actually like being Bella Swan. I can finally settle down and make some actual friends. Because let me tell you I am overdue for some real friends. And maybe I can even tell them who I really am. But we will have to see how everything goes. In time, maybe.

For the next few hours Alice went all crazy hyper pixie on me and let me just tell you she picked out lots of clothes for me and I had no choice but to buy them. She would put on this puppy dog face and I mean you cannot say no to that face. So I ended up with more clothes than I thought I would. We aren't even done yet. I mean, my father is going to kill, me he said not to make him broke. Whatever, I will just tell him that he can take it out of my money. Yeah, let's just hope he will do that.

"Rose, why do I need all this stuff?" I quietly asked Rosalie, so that Alice wouldn't hear me. She would probably kill me if she did.

"It is better to just go with it. This is nothing. Every season she gets rid of all of her clothes so she can buy what is in season. She never wears the same thing twice. So, she like lives at the mall. She is lucky her father is a doctor and makes good money or else they would be broke." This made me laugh, and Alice almost caught me.

"I can hear you you know. And yes that is true I don't wear anything twice. I really have to be in love with the item at hand. And I don't get rid of my clothes, I either donate them or I put them in storage for my kids one day. Hello things do come back into style. So leave me alone. Plus I never hear you complaining Rose you always take my clothes that I never wear anymore." Alice had obviously caught us, but didn't seem to mad. Well, not at me.

"I only take the items I really like, thank you very much." Rosalie said, trying to defend herself.

"Enough with the chit chat it's time to get back to shopping."

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon and I was starting to get tired. According to Alice, I absolutely had to have everything. We had people carrying bags for us, we had that much.

"Alice why don't we go drop off the bags at our cars and then hit the food court. I am so hungry."

"Fine. Come on boys follow us."

Finally I had gotten through to the evil pixie. We went out to our cars. Here, I thought that they were following me. But Alice goes right up to the yellow Porsche.

"Alice that is your car?"

"Yes, it's my baby. Anyone hurts it, and I hurt them."

"I love your car. I was wondering who's car this was."

"Well it is mine. And I must say that you have good taste in cars too."

"Well thank you. Rose what kind of car do you drive?"

"This is my baby." She was standing next to a red BMW.

"Well, we all have good taste in cars. And it's good that everyone brought their own."

"Why is that?" Alice and Rosalie asked together.

"Look at how many bags there are. And I'm sure that there will be more by the end of this trip." Both Alice and Rose smiled at this. "Alright let's go and get something to eat. Then back to shopping!"

Once we were done eating Alice was all but pushing us back into the stores. I came out with another 10 bags. While Alice had like 6 bags and Rose 5. Why I need all of this stuff was beyond me.

"Alice why do I have, like, 100 bags and you guys have like none?"

"Because you are new to town and you probably have nothing to wear. I just hope that you have a big closet."

"Yeah I really don't know how big my closet is. So you have to take some of this stuff."

"Oh nonsense, I will make it all fit. Don't you worry about that. Now, come on and follow us back to my house."

I just did as she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it, and I would really appreciate reviews please!**

**Thanks and take care :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As always, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Thankfully it didn't take very long to get to Alice's house because of her wicked fast driving. Which is just a plus, since I love to go fast.

When we pulled up to the house I was in awe, because it was so pretty. It was a white three story house. The whole right side was made out of glass. The house was so open. This was not a house, oh no, this was a home. I guess I have never really had that due to the fact I'm always traveling.

"Alice this house is amazing."

"Well thank you dear." I turned to see who answered because it wasn't Alice. "Hello, I am Esme, Alice's mom. What's your name?"

"My name's Bella."

"Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm sure that you are a little tired after shopping with Alice?" I just nodded my head. "Well why don't you come inside and get something to eat. Oh and Alice please get to the boys to help you with those bags. You tell them that if they don't come willingly I will burn the piano and all of the video games."

"Ok mom, I will get right on that." Alice said, a little too happy.

Rose gives me this look that says be careful.

"Boys?" I asked.

"Alice's brothers. There's Emmett who's my boyfriend, and the oldest out of them all. Then there is Edward, Alice's twin brother. I would stay away from him. He's a player. He can be nice when he wants to be, but that is very rare."

"Got that. Plus I really don't like players. I have dated too many of them." The truth was, yes, I have date my fair share of them. I mean, I have dated Jacob Black, James Hunter and that is to only name a few.

Just then a very big guy with brown curly hair and hazel eyes walked out of the house. My first instinct was to be afraid, but then look him over once more he look just like a big teddy bear. He walked over to Rose and pulled her into a hug and a kiss. So this was Emmett. He looked very nice. Then he looked over at me.

"Now who did you all bring home?"

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I just moved here."

"Well, I'm Emmett Cullen. Probably the greatest person you will ever meet."

"Oh really, because I have met my fair share of awesome people."

"She is spunky. I like her. She is now my new little sister. So if anyone starts to bother you, you come tell your big brother ok?"

"Ok." Emmett went back to making out with Rose. I looked at them with a sad face. Just thinking that I am not going to have that. All the guys I have dated they have just used me. Maybe I will find someone as Bella Swan.

"You know if you want we could make out? I'm a very good kisser." I turned around to see this guy with bronzed hair and the greenest eyes you have ever seen. He was hot.

"Do you go around asking all the girls you don't know if they would like to make out with you? And I'm sure that I have kissed better. Plus you don't even know my name."

"I doubt that. I'm Edward Cullen. What's you name, beautiful?"

I just turned and walked right into the house. It is too bad that he's a player because he's hot. But, I vowed that I would never date another player.

I walked in and again my mouth must have dropped to the floor. It was amazing.

"So I am guessing you like the inside as well?" I turned around to see Esme standing right behind me.

"Yes it's very beautiful. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an interior designer. I own my own business. Cullen Décor."

"You own Cullen Décor?"

"Yes I do." I knew; I knew her from somewhere. She was the person my mom hired to redecorate the house. Her work is so beautiful.

"I think I have seen some of your work in magazines. You're very talented."

"Well thank you very much. But I must say you look like someone I know."

"Oh really, and who would that be?"

"Her name is Izzy. I'm sure you have heard of her?"

"Yes, she is like one of the most awesome singers out there. She is really great."

"Yes well you look just like her. But I'm sure you get that a lot." She said in a knowing voice.

"Um, no, not really, but thank you, that is a very big compliment. I'm sure she is very beautiful."

"So are you Bella dear." That made me blush.

"Thank you again."

"Yes well you should probably get going up to Alice's floor."

"Alice's floor?"

"Yes, Alice decided that she needed to have a floor all to herself, and since she has her father wrapped around her little finger, he agreed. So Carlisle and I have the first floor ourselves. Then there is Alice's floor. Then the boys share the upstairs. That way they are out of my way, if you know what I mean. Then, there is a basement it has been totally redone. Anyway back to Alice's floor. There is her room then her second closet, Rose's room and a guest's room but I am sure that now you are Alice's friend she is going to want to turn that into your room." Speaking of the pixie here she came jumping in.

"Mom I need to turn that guest bedroom into another bedroom for Bella. It's really important. Please, she is sleeping over this weekend. And, I was wondering if we can get it done by then. Ok, well, that was all, Bella come on we are going to take you on a tour of the house, and then we can go down to the game room and play some games."

Again, I feel like I need a nap. Note to self; drink lots of caffeine when around Alice. So Alice started the tour showing me the kitchen, dining room, living room, family room, the bathrooms on the ground floor.

Next she took me up to Carlisle and Esme's floor. There was a bedroom, two offices, a library, bathrooms and guest bedrooms. There really wasn't all that much stuff on this floor.

Next, we moved onto Alice's floor. She was almost bouncing off the walls. The first thing she wanted to show me was her bedroom. She opened the door and my eyes all but pop out of my head. This room was huge, and I mean huge. It was bigger than mine in both of my houses.

"Alice this room is so big."

"Yes, I know, I use to have a much smaller room. I had my mom knock down one of the walls that would have been a guest bedroom but, hey, no one is staying on my floor. I knew that I wanted to make a room for Rose, I mean; we have been best friends since, like, birth. And I didn't know what to do with the other room, so I kept it empty. But now that you are my friend, that room is now yours."

"Really, you don't have to do that. I mean you; can make that into another closet."

"That is tempting, but no. I want to make that into a room for you. Trust me, you are going to love it. Plus, like I tell everyone, don't fight with me because either way I get my way. The other thing is say is, don't bet against Alice because I am always right. So it's in your best interest to not fight and tell me what colours you want in the room."

"Right, I have a great idea, I give you free creative rein, so have fun and go wild." That made her jump up and down saying thank you over and over again.

Just as Alice was calming down, the boys came into the room. There was a new boy with them. He had blonde hair, just the same as Rose. His was not wavy however. Their eyes were also different colours. His were a blue green, whereas Rose's were blue.

He walked over to Alice and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale. He's also Rose's twin brother."

"Oh, hey, it's very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, too."

He was a good height for a man and he looked at Alice with so much love.

Out of all of us Alice was by far the shortest. She also had black hair that stuck out in all directions. She really did look like a pixie.

"Yes, Bella just moved here. We meet her at the mall and we instantly became friends. I think that she is going to fit right in with our little group. Plus, the good news is that she is not going to be under Edward's spell. So sorry Edward, it looks like you are just going to have to sleep with those stupid sluts."

"Haha, very funny."

"Edward, are you up here your mom told me to just come right up."

"Speaking of the sluts, here comes the Queen slut herself." As Rose said this, a girl with strawberry blonde hair walked into Alice's room.

"Tanya, how many times do I have to tell you to stay off of my floor? Don't make me beat your ass again."

"Oh, shut up you dwarf. I'm just here look for Eddie." She really should not have said that.

"Oh, that's it." It not only took Jasper to hold her back, but Emmett too.

"Ok, Tanya, why don't we just go up to my room. Bella, I'll see you later."

"Don't count on it."

They left with Tanya giggling. I mean, really, how desperate is she.

"Ok, now that they are gone, we can keep going with the tour."

So, once again, I was being dragged around Alice's floor. She showed me her other closet, Rose's room, and the room that was going to be mine.

Next was her brother's floor. She let Emmett take control of this. He showed me his room, which was very him. Then, we walked into Edward's room, and let me tell you, that was very funny.

"What the fuck, Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"And, this is Edward's room, and he is pretty much doing that all of the time."

"I can see that. You have a very nice room Edward. But I must be going. I have to get home so I can cook me and my dad some food. You all have a good night."

"Bella wait." I heard everyone calling.

"I'm so sorry but, I have to go. I will see you all tomorrow at school." Seeing Edward with that Tanya girl bugged me for some reason. Whatever, I am not going to let it get me down.

So, I rush out of the house and into my car. I sped away, but not before seeing Edward at his window looking down at me with a sad face. What the hell was that about?

I made it home in about 15 minutes due to my insanely fast driving.

"Dad I am home." I called out.

"Oh, hey, Izzy. How was shopping?" It was good to hear my name.

"It was good. I met Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I was just at Alice's house and I can tell that she is going to be a really good friend."

"Well that's good. How about I order us a pizza so that way you don't have to cook tonight?"

"Yeah, ok, that sounds really good. I'm just going to take a shower."

The rest of the night was actually really boring. After the pizza came, we just watched TV, then I went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Review and I will give you a preview! Yay! By the way, thanks to .Secret who did review, it was much appreciated! :D**

**Thanks and take care :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for no update in a while, things have been busy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

What the hell is that noise? I mean, come on, all I want to do is sleep. I turn over to find that it's my alarm clock going off, telling me that it is time to start getting ready for school.

I get my ass out of bed and head over to the shower. I loved my bathroom, it was rather cool. I mean, yeah it's just a bathroom, but yeah, it's awesome. It was really big. Thank God. I striped out of my PJ's, and I got into the hot water of my shower. This is going to be a long day.

I get out of the shower and walk into my closet. I wanted to ride my motorcycle to school today. So, I thought that it would be appropriate to where my black satin corset top, stretch washed out leather pants, black leather jacket, and black leather boot. I looked at myself in the mirror and then I was on my way out the door.

There was my motorcycle sitting in the driveway. I loved to make an entrance. I'm sure to make an entrance with this baby. I am Izzy, I mean, Bella Swan, let's just get this show on the road.

The school wasn't hard to find. It was just off the highway. I entered the school parking lot and all eyes were on me. Just the way I like it. Let's get this party started.

**EPOV**

Well, well, well, who do we have here? That's a really nice bike, so this person must have very good taste.

So, the person takes off their helmet, and, to my surprise, it's Bella.

"Bella, nice bike."

"Oh, thank you, Edward. Anyway, I have to get to the office and get my schedule."

"Oh, right. Well, I will see you around."

"Yeah." Then she walked away, with Alice and Rose. For some reason, I felt very jealous.

I made my way to my locker only to see that Tanya, Lauran and Jessica were at my locker.

"Hey Edward." They said in unison.

"Hello girls. Tanya, I was wondering if you like to come over after school."

"Of course, Edward, I would love too."

"Good let me walk you to class, later, girls."

**BPOV**

"Ok, Alice, what is up with your brother?"

"Oh, who the hell know and cares. So, are you coming to my place after school?"

"Yeah, but I have to stop at my place first. There are some things that I have to take care of."

The rest of the day went on and on. I saw Edward with his whores most of the time.

"Hey, Dad, I'm home. I'm going over to Alice's house."

"Oh, ok. Can you see if you can stay there for the next couple of days? I have to leave for business."

"Um, I can see, and if I can't then I will stay here. If I have to I will call down Ray. He will have no problem coming down and keeping an eye on me."

"Well, that sounds good to me. Oh, and before I forget, your mother called and said that she wants you to start writing some songs. So, please, can you at least start. I don't want to hear anymore of her yelling."

"Yeah sure, bye dad."

"Bye Bells."

I went upstairs and grabbed my guitar and IPod.

"Hey, Alice I'm here."

"Oh, Bella, you are just in time. We turned on the pop start news, and you will never guess what has happened to Izzy."

We all turned and were watching the new report. I turned and focused on what the news reporter was saying. _"Izzy was almost shot and killed at her last concert. The crazed fan was not caught but said that there was not a place she could hide, and he would find her where ever she was. A source close to her says that she is ok, and that she went into hiding. But the question is how is someone as famous as Izzy going to go into hiding and not get noticed? We will be coming to you with more of this story through out of the week."_

"I thought that they were going to keep this from the press, thanks mom." I muttered, annoyed.

"Bella, did you say something?" Shit! Did I say that out loud?

"Um, no I didn't. Wow I can't believe that she was almost shot." I said, trying to cover up.

"Oh, yeah, I know. Bella, are you sure that you are ok, you look a little pale?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just going to get some water."

"She told me that she was going to keep this quiet for as long as she can. She lied to me. She is always lying." I muttered, incredibly angry at my mother.

"Bella, are you ok?" I turn to see Esme.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need something to drink."

"Well, your room is ready, Alice had me working on it all night."

"Oh, Esme, you didn't have to go through all of the trouble."

"It really wasn't any trouble at all."

"Well, thank you so much."

"Do you want to go see it?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"Alice, come on, I'm showing Bella her room."

"YAY! OMG! Bella, you are going to love it. It's a great room even though I had hardly anything to do with designing it."

We walk up the stairs and up to Alice's floor and to a room with a sign that says Bella on it.

"Ok, so, here we go Bella." Esme opened the door and the room looked almost like my room back home.

"OMG! Esme, I love this, thank you so much. I love it."

"I thought that you would. Alice, can you please leave Bella and me alone for a second."

"Yeah, ok."

"Esme, you have really out done yourself."

"Well, thank you Izzy."

"Yeah, no problem. Wait what?" Why did she call me Izzy? Does she know? How?

"Bella, Izzy, I redid your house, and I remembered that you love what I did to your room there, so I thought that I would do something similar here. But, don't worry, I won't tell any of the kids who you are. But, are you ok after everything that has happened?"

"Well, thank you for not telling anyone. And, yes, I am ok. My mom wanted me to come here and stay with my dad for a bit. But, he's going away for the next couple of days. He wanted me to ask you if it was ok if I stay here until he comes back?"

"Of course you are welcome to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I know I should update more what with the first 8 chapters being already written, but I've been busy!**

**Hope there are still people out there reading this!**

* * *

><p>So, with that, I had to go back to my house so that way I could get some stuff for the next couple days. Alice was getting ready because she had a date with Jasper. Rose was also getting ready she was doubling with Alice. That left me, here, in the car, with Edward. Esme said that I shouldn't be driving home. She was afraid that I was going to pass out or something. I did as she told me and she made Edward drive me back to my house.<p>

"So, Bella what kind of work does you dad do?"

"He's a lawyer. That's why he is away for the next couple of day. I must say, he is one of the best."

"Oh, that's really cool."

"Yeah, I mean, he is really all I have right now since my mom made me come here. I'm not really talking to her right now. Take a left up here and the just head down the street. I'll tell you which house to turn in to."

"Ok. Who is the real Bella Swan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean tell me about you."

"There really isn't much to tell." _yeah right if you only knew._"I grew up living with my mom. We were very close, well; we sort of had to be seeing as we spent most of our time together. Maybe a little too much time for my liking. My dad was always working. He got me the best of the best. Always said nothing was too good for his little girl. I was and I guess I still am my daddy's little girl. Tried sending me to all the right school. But my mom would always take me out and got me a tutor. So I guess it is nice going to a normal school for a change. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really miss where use to live. But I think that I am staring to like here."

"Wow seems like you are very close to both of you parents."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Tell me about the real Edward Cullen. Have you always been a player?" He gave me this look that said _I'm not a player_. "Oh please Edward, don't give me that look. I have dated enough players to be able to spot one. I see the way you are with Tanya and her gang of whores. I mean, don't get me wrong if you are into that kinda of girl. Then so be it."

"First off I'm not a player." I gave him a pointed look. "Ok, so maybe I am a little bit. I guess I haven't found a girl that can keep my interest for more than like an hour. Well, that was until I met you."

After he said that he sort of just stared at me. Like he was trying to figure me out.

"Keep dreaming Cullen. Turn right here. This is my house."

"Wow this is a really nice house."

"Thanks I will be sure to tell Charlie when he gets back. Anyway come on I am going to need your help carrying things out."

"You are only stay at our house for a couple of days."

"Yes but Alice will kill me if I don't bring a couple of complete outfits plus backups to those."

"Woman."

"Men." I said and turned while winking at him. "Come let me give you the tour. But don't get any ideas. You are just here to help me get my stuff from point A to point B."

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say."

"Oh so now you are mister funny guy. Come on my room is this way."

"So Miss Bella is going to let me into her room."

"Yes that is if you promise to be nice."

"I promise."

After running around my room getting all of my stuff together I turned to Edward and asked "You like music?"

"Love it. Why?"

"Come on let me show you my favorite room in the house."

"I thought that I had seen every room in your house?"

"No. there is a secret room that is just mine. But how can I know that I can trust you Mr. Cullen?"

"If I break your trust you may kill me."

"That is a deal. Come on if you follow me through over and you press this button right here this door pops open and here you are my secret library and music room. This is where I use to come when I would hear my mom and dad yelling at each other when I was younger. He never wanted me to hear it. So he built me this room. Wow I have never told anyone that before."

"Well don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Well thank you. Edward I think you and me might just be friends."

"I think so too."

I was about to say something but Edwards phone went off.

"Sorry have to take this."

**EPOV**

"Hey Tanya what's up?"

"Hey Eddie so I was wondering what you are doing right now?"

"I am at a friends house." I said looking over at Bella who gave me a look asking who it was. _Tanya_I mouthed to her. She just made a gagging noise. This made me laugh. "So I really cant doing anything right now. Sorry."

"Oh that is Ok I guess what are you doing later?"

"Tanya…" I was cut off by Bella taking the phone from me.

"Hey there Tanya."

"_Who is this?"_I heard her ask.

"Oh this is Bella Swan yes sorry but your _Eddie_ is going to be with me for the rest of the day. So he is going to be a little busy but I promise that you can have him back when I am done with him."

"_You listen Swan I want to talk to Edward and I want to talk to him right now."_

"Yea sorry cant really understand you. Tanya are you there you keep going in and out." And with that she hung up and turned off my phone.

"What was that for?"

"What I didn't want her bothering you when you are going to be taking my things down to your car. I don't want you to drop anything. Everything is way too important to me."

"Yea whatever you say. Come on lets get going I am sure your dad you want me in the house longer than necessary."

"Well I don't see my dad anywhere in site and trust me he really wouldn't care he trust me not to do anything. It would be my mom that you would want to worry about but she is all the way in um not here. So there is really nothing for you to worry about really."

"Right." I said looking around her room. That is when I spotted a picture of Izzy. "You know Izzy?"

**BPOV**

I almost passed out by Edwards's question. "Um no why do you ask." That is when I saw a picture of me with my dad. "Oh you must be looking at my picture."

"Yes that is what I would be looking at."

"No my dad was her lawyer once and I was a really big fan at the time and he got a picture with her. It is signed on the back."

"Oh that is really cool"

"Yea I guess it is. I mean now I really don't like her music. Guess I just have grown out of it."

"Grown out of her music really? Well since you have showed me this room I am going to let you in on a little secret of my own. I really love her music. I have every CD she has ever come out with. But if you tell anyone that I Miss Swan am going to have to kill you."

"Don't worry about it your secret is safe with me."

We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was just mare minutes. There was something about Edward that was different I just couldn't put my finger on it. He started to move closer to me and I realized that I was moving closer to him as well.

We were getting really close but I could not pull away. My body was like pulling me forward. It took all I had to stop myself.

"I am so sorry Edward but I can't."

"What why not? Is everything ok?'

"No it is not. I told myself that I was not going to do this again to myself."

"Do what again. Bella you are not making any sense."

"It does not matter. Let just go back to your house."

"Um ok."

We got all of my things into his car in record time and were on his way back to his house. We rode the whole way in silents. Once we got back I went to my car and got out my guitar.

This is what I need to be focused on my music. So I sat down and started to write. There was no one around Alice was on her date as was Rose. Esme already knew about me. Edward well I had know idea where he was. So who cares it is time to let it out.

_Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin'_

_Got me all tied up in knots_

_Anytime I see your face_

_Oh, it brings out_

_It brings out the girl in me_

_Don't know just how you did it_

_But you got me real good_

_Hook, line and sinker like I knew you could_

_But you don't even notice_

_Boy, I wish you would_

"Well that was a very good start to a song. I didn't know you could sing."

"Edward what are you doing in here?"

"Oh sorry I heard you singing and I couldn't help myself it was really good."

"Thank you. But it is not nice to sneak up on people like that."

"Again I am really sorry. But that was very good. How long have you been singing for?"

"Since I was very little. Once I started my parents could not get me to stop. It brings me peace of mind."

"Well I am going to go and let you finish."

"You can stay if you like."

"Um no there are something's that I really should get done."

"Oh um ok. Well then I will talk to you later."

"Yea bye."

Right whatever back to my song. It is starting off great but who is the inspiration to this song.

_Oh shut up Izzy you know exactly who it is. It is Edward. You know you like him._

_So just because she likes him does not mean that she should do anything about it. She is Izzy after all and she is just here until they catch the psycho who is after her. Then she is out of here and back to the tour. She had to many fans and she is not going to let them down. Plus he is a player and she has sworn to herself that she was never going to date one of them again. Remember last time?_

_True but she has to start dating sometime. Plus she has a chance at a normal time here I am not right._

"Come on Izzy stop with the inter monologue. You know that you can't date Edward. So the song is about him. There is nothing more to it. you are Izzy Swan."

**EPOV**

Her voice is the most beautiful one I have ever heard. I didn't know that she could sing. She is so different than any other girl in Forks. I really like her but how am I going to show her this. She is probably going to think that I want to make her another one of the girls that I have in my black book.

With that thought I walk over to my piano room and sat down and started to play.

I don't know how long I was there but in the middle of playing I heard someone clapping this made me jump a little.

"See it is not fun when someone sneaks up on you. That was really beautiful. You are very good at playing the piano. Did you write that song?"

"Umm yes I did. And thank you very much."

"Hey maybe if you wanted to do something with me sometime. I think that maybe we could compose something really great together. Think about it and get back to me."

"Bella I would love to."

"Cool. I was going to watch a movie you want to come and watch it with me. Since we both have nothing to do."

"Yeah sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think?**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in like, over a month. RL has been incredibly busy, and I know I should be updating quicker since the chapters have been pre-written, but all I can say is that I'm sorry! :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight :'( And the storyline belongs to simplynessiecullen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward and I spent the next couple of hours watch movies and joking around. So I didn't realize that I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was a flash going off.

"Wouldn't they just make the cutest couple?" I heard someone say.

"Yes! Oh that gives me an idea."

"Come on Bella Edward it is time up. We are back." That voice I knew as Emmett's.

That is when I felt a pair of strong arms around me that I realized it was Edward so when I tried to move he just tightened his grip on me. I turned to look at him he was still asleep. For a second I was lost in my own little world. He looks so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him up.

"Edward hey Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are back. They want us to get up." that is when I made a move to get up but he again tightened his grip. Ok now I know he is awake. "Edward come on I know that you are up. I told you to behave yourself. And this is not behaving."

"You no that it is not a good idea to wake someone up so meanly."

"Meanly is not even a word and I could have gotten Emmett to get a bucket of nice cold water. Now that would have been mean."

"Yes it would have." With that he removed his hands from around my waist. I felt bad lost without his touch.

Ok where did that come from? He is my friend and nothing more. You cant get attached to anyone here.

**APOV**

OMG OMG OMG! They are so cute together.

"Rose did you see them they are so cute. OH MY GOD! We have to get them together. She would be perfect for Edward."

"Yes Alice I did see. They would be so cute together. But there is one thing that you are over looking. He is a player. What if he hurts hers?"

"Rose have you not seen Edward since Bella got here. He has not looked at other girls. Plus I think she has had a good effect on him. Now only if we can find a way to get them together."

"Yea but how will we do that?" I just started at her thinking.

"You know when I do my best thinking is when I am shopping."

"Yes let's go to the mall. Do you think that we should bring Bella?"

"Yes!"

We made our way down stairs.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLA come we are going shopping! So be ready in 5 minutes!"

"Ok" Bella yelled. "Wait when the mall close does?"

"In a few hours so let's go."

**EPOV**

I woke up to a pair of deep brown chocolate eyes. I then realized that those eyes belonged to Bella and that she was in my arms. Why did this fell so right? I never wanted to let her go.

But there was no way in hell that I was going to tell her that.

Then you hear Alice yell that she wants to go shopping and she wants to take Bella. So I decided that I am going to find Emmett and Jasper.

They were in the kitchen of course.

"Emmett is there a time when you don't have food in you mouth?"

"Yes when I am having sex with Rose."

"Ok that I didn't need to know."

"Hey man you asked. So what went on with you and Bella?"

"Nothing we were just watching movies and I guess that we fell asleep then you dumb fucks had to go and wake us up."

"You know Edward you are never going to change are you? Bella is a very nice girl, I swear if you are just playing with Bella then I am going to beat the shit out of you."

"I swear it is not like that with her. You are right she is very different and I cant get her out of my head. When we are together it is like nothing else matters."

"Dude you are in-love with her."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to tell you what I am going to do; absolutely nothing."

"What man why."

"Because what if she rejects me?"

"You two aren't even together and she already has you whipped."

"Shut up." I scowled and walked off to my music room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**

**Please review! If you review more, I'll update sooner! I promise :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so bad with updating...but I'm trying to get better! Chapter 8 will be up straight after this one, and that will be the last pre-written chapter! Then I take over! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I just sat there at my piano and just let everything out. I really did like Bella and I can tell because I have been acting different. But the question is; do I love her? I have been less mad at everyone. Really enjoying hanging back out with everyone. I can really tell that Alice has seen a difference in me. Well, I guess that everyone has seen it. But the question is; would Bella ever go for a guy like who I use to be. I thought that person was dead. But I only took Bella a few days to bring him back to life. I promised Bella that I would be her friend and only her friend. So I will do just that until I can come up with a way to show her that I really do want to be her and only her.

I start to press on the keys of the piano and I tune comes out. It just flowed right out. I have been stuck, not able to write for years, and here is Bella and I can write again. This song is a lullaby. It was soft and sweet. Just like Bella. That is what I am going to call it; Bella's lullaby.

**BPOV**

Here I am sitting in the back of Rosalie's car speeding down the highway on my way to the mall. Even though it is only open for a few more hours. Alice insists that we go. I guess that I could get a few things. I really need to update me Izzy wardrobe and get some more song writing paper.

"Alice why are we going to the mall anyway? It is only open for a few more hours."

"Yes I know but I really need to get some stuff for the sleep over. Jasper is going to be sleeping over and I need to get some stuff for our time and I am sure Rose wants to get some for Emmett. Plus you need to get some new clothes. You know step up your game when you are around my brother,"

"Alice we are only friends. I am not here to find a boyfriend. Yes that would be nice but I am not looking so if it happens that it happens. Ok."

"Yes whatever you say. But you are going to be there for what like a week then you are going to need some supplies. That is also why we are going. So please do not ruin my fun."

"Fine." All too soon we were at the mall.

Alice gets out of the car and drags me into the mall. Earning us a few looks from people.

We get into Victoria Secret. There really was no reason for me to be there. But Alice made me try some stuff on and insisted once again that I have to get them. I could not fight with her. One I was too tired and two you can't fight with her. It is not far but that is just Alice for you.

"Hey Alice I am going to go get a few things and better do it now right."

"Yes meet us in the food court in an hour and a half. Ok bye Bella."

So here I left the store and was off to the music store. When I walk in one of my songs was just ending. And that is when I hear some one talking about me. "_So that was a hit from the famous Izzy Swan. But I the question is where is she now. I bet she finally realized that she was not that good and gave up her career. It just goes just goes to show you that anyone can be famous."_I turn around to see Tanya, Lauran and Jessica talking right behind me.

Are you kidding me I was almost shot at. She just hates everything that there is to hate about me without actually knowing that it is me. But that I beside the point. I have worked very hard to be where I am at in my life.

"Oh Bella we didn't see you there. Did you just hear that song and I mean really they just let anyone sing now a days. "

"What do you mean I think that she is really good. I feel kind of bad for her. She was almost shot. So you have to feel a little bad for her right?"

"Are you kidding me she probably planned for that whole thing. You know to get the sympathy vote from people."

"Tanya you don't even know her so how would you know."

"Wow Bella why are you taking this so hard what are you like her biggest fan. I mean really get over it she is gone and I couldn't be more happy she was a sucky singer and a very bad actress."

"Right well I have to get going I just came in here to get some paper. And now that I have it I have some other errands to run. So you all have fun."

"Yea whatever. Wait you are staying with the Cullen's right." I just nodded my head. "Well can you tell Edward that I might stop by later. Thanks you're a doll."

Do I look like a messenger I think not. How dare she think that I staged the whole almost getting shot at think what a bitch. I would never do something like that I swear that once they get that creep then I am going to make people like her pay. I am a very good singer and I have won so many awards.

The next store was a clothing store I really need to update my other wardrobe. I really need to get back. I am really staring to like it here but this is not my world. I am not a normal girl. I really need some one to talk to.

**APOV**

"Ok Rose we have to get Bella and Edward together. We just have to get all of the stuff together."

You see I have a plan that will get them together. Yes it may take a little time but it will work my plans always work. You are just going to have wait and see what that plan is.

"Well let's go we have to get all of the stuff together and we only have like hour left."

"What only an hour let's get going. That is barley enough time."

**BPOV**

There was only an hour left so what was I going to do. While trying to figure that out my phone goes off. Without looking at my caller ID I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Izzy darling how is everything? How are you?"

"As fine as I can be considering everything. Do you know when I am able to come back home."

"No honey. You need to make the best of it and from what I hear you have made some knew friends. Esme kids."

"How did you know that did she call you?"

"What no honey you father called and told me about it."

"Great so what is the real reason that you called is it to see if I have made any progress with the new song. Well I have not made any. There is just a lot of stuff going on here so I have not had a lot of time to write. And how would dad know he is not even here to see that I have made 4 new best friends and one new friend. Who knows he might become one of my best friends. So you know what I will work on the song when I get time. So leave it alone ok."

"That is not the reason I called. Ok do maybe it is part of the reason. But I also wanted to know if the Cullen kids know who you are? Does Esme remember you?"

"Yes mother Esme remembered who I was. The kids have no idea and I know that know one can know because that just puts me in more danger. But anyway I have to go. I am at the mall right now and I have to go and meet up with two of the Cullen kids." I hung up before she could say anything else.

It is always business with her I can never get a break and I mean ever. It is not that I don't love my mother I do I would just like her to be more of a mother than a manager.

Soon I was at the food court waiting for Rose and Alice only to realize that I had 45 minutes left so I went to get some clothes.

I picked out a total of one outfit and it was totally Izzy but with a hit of Bella in it. it was a bit of a different outfit. My image of Izzy was a bad girl. It was corset flowy kind of top and black pants and a leather jacket black boots. I gold studded leather bag. Once again it was very cute. Plus I can wear it when I ride me bike.

You see I have two very different styles. My Izzy stage style than my personal style.

Once I looked down at my watch I saw that I had all of five minutes left to get to get to the food court.

By the time that I got there Alice and Rose where waiting for me.

"Bella what took you soon long?"

"Alice you are always early leave the poor girl alone."

"Thanks Rose. Anyway are we ready to leave? I am getting really tired."

"Yes I have gotten all I have wanted too. Lets get home I want to see Jasper."

We walk out to the car and we were off to the Cullen's house.

EPOV

"The girls are on there way back. Rose just texted me." I heard Emmett yell.

Yes that means Bella is coming back. I can play her the new song I just wrote for her. Now the question is do I tell her how I feel. I better go ask the guys about this one.

"Jasper Emmett I need to ask you something!" just then I heard them running up the stairs.

"Yea man what is going on?" They ask at the same time.

"Well you both were right I might be in-love with Bella. But the only problem is I really don't know how to tell her. You guys have any ideas?"

"Well it is going to cost you my man." Emmett said.

"Thanks but I think I will just take the advice from Jasper."

"Do what you do best my man. I heard you playing earlier. Why don't you just play her a song and then just tell her."

"That is actually a very good idea. Thanks Jasper." I just heard a car door slam. "They are here."

"Edward man calm down. You need to be cool. Just tell her how you feel. "

"Yea you are right."

"Jasper get down here I need your help carrying in all of my bags plus I bought you some new stuff." Alice started to yell. "Edward get down here to Bella needs help with her stuff to."

"Fine we are coming down." I yelled back.

"Yea like you have much of a choice."

"Alice."

"Yo man that is my girlfriend."

"Yea my twin sister."

I walk down the stairs just as Bella was walking up. "Oh hey Bella."

"Hey Edward I really don't need the help o have all of my bags right here but I appreciate it thought."

"Great hey I want you to here this new song that I wrote."

"Really cool let me just go and put these things in my room. "

'Ok I will wait right here." It did not take her long to get back to me.

"Alright lets go I really want to here this." That just made me so happy to hear.

We get to my music room and I go right to the piano and just start to play her lullaby and when I get close to the end I can feel Bella staring right at me.

"So what did you think?"

"It was amazing. I have never heard anything like it."

"Really thanks. You inspired it."

"Really?"

"Yes and Bella there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Yes."

"Bella we have only known each other for a little while and in that time you have brought Alice and I closer together. You have changed me as well. I feel something very strong for you. Bella do you understand what I am trying to say to you?" she just shook her head no. "Bella I am saying that I love you and I want to be with you and only you."

She just looks at me.

"Bella this is a good time for you to say something."

"Edward I… I can't do this. I promised myself that I would never let this happen to me again."

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"My ex boyfriend he told me he loved me but then I caught him in bed with my cousin. That was not even a week later I told myself that I would never get hurt like that again." With that she got up and walked right out of my music room. Well that could have gone better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't want to beg, but please review, so then I know if you are enjoying it, and if I should continue. Thanks :D**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As I promised, here is chapter 8 straight after chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

He loves me. He loves me. What! I mean I like him I really do. But the question is do I love him. I really need to talk to someone. But the question is how can I be with him when I can't even be honest with him. Who do I talk to? Esme yes I can talk to her. She will help me out I know that she will. So I left the room and went one a search for Esme. I soon found her in the kitchen baking.

"Hey Esme is there any way I can talk you for a second. I have a little bit of a problem."

"Sure honey what's up?"

"Well I was just with Edward listening to a new song that he just wrote and he told me that I changed him. I was the reason that Alice and him were close again. Telling me that he loves me."

"What did you do when he said this to you?"

"I told him that I could not let myself feel that way again. I told him about my ex-boyfriend that told me he loved me and not even a week later I found him in bed with my cousin. And then I just walked out. But that is not even the worse thing. I think that I may love him. No I do love him."

"Than what is the problem honey?"

"How I am I suppose to be with him when I can't be honest with him. It is not like I can tell him who I really am. You know that when this man is caught that I leave and go back to my life my real life. The tour will be back on again. I can't do that to him. I care for him to much."

"I see the problem. But you have to do what is best for you and if being with Edward is what you want then you will find a way to make that happen. If it is meant to be than it will find a way."

"I hope that you are right. But what if I tell him that I am Izzy and then he does not see me the same. I don't think that I could handle that."

"Well what do you think Izzy would right about now."

"I would not be afraid to go and get what she wants."

"Then go get what you want Izzy."

Just then someone comes bursting into the room. I turn around to see a very very excited and mad looking pixie. _Oh shit. This can not be happening. Why me? She was not supposed to find out this way._I thought to myself. Esme runs over to her and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Alice honey please calm down. You are not going to scream are you?" Alice just shook her head no. "Ok I am going to take my hand off of your mouth. But if you do scream you are going to be grounded and I will take away all of your credit cards and you will not be allowed to shop for two months." Alice's eyes went wide and as Esme was taking her hand Alice actually stayed quite.

"Ok Alice now I am going to explain everything but is there place that we can go so that no one else hears up. I really don't need people hearing what I am about to tell. But you have to understand that nobody can know about me ok. Not Jasper, Rose, Emmett and especially not Edward. Please this is matter of life and death. I am not kidding."

"Let's go to the back yard I know a place that only I know about."

We headed out the back door and through a section of the garden that I did not even know was there.

"Alright talk Bella or Izzy whoever you are."

"Alice I know that you must be very mad at me. But you have to understand that I was keeping this a secret for my own safety and within the time that I have gotten to know you all then it became your safety. I could not live with myself if something to any of you." I could see the sadness in her eyes but there was also understanding.

"Bella I mean Izzy you are my friend and I can not even begin to understand what you went through that night but I will try. So why don't you tell me what happened that night." I knew that I could trust her but did I really want to relive that night. But she is my best friend so I guess that it would be ok.

"Alright I will tell you everything but this stays between you and me until I am ready for the others to know. It was after the concert in LA that a fan got out of control and told me that if I did not marry him then I would die. That is when my body guard tackled him to the ground. But the last words I heard before I got out of there was no matter where I was he would find me. I was his and no one else's. That is when I was put into the witness protection program. Everything that I once was is in the past until that man is caught. I feel like a fraud when I am around all of you."

"Izzy you don't have to feel that way. You were my friend before I found this out and you are my friend now and I will keep your secret. But there is just one thing I want in return."

"See that is why I did want to tell anyone they always want something from me."

"Izzy it is not like that I just want you to be honest with me and I really want to see your closet."

"Really that is all you is to see my closet."

"Of course I have to see what your real style is like. I mean this one is cute but I have to see if you really dress the way I see in the magazines."

"Ok that I can do and what do you want me to be honest about."

"How do you really feel about my brother? I can tell that he really likes you but I have to know what you feel for him."

"That is actually really funny I was just talking to you mom about it. Edward told me that he loved me. But I didn't say anything back I kind of just got up and left. Now I feel bad because I love him very much. But how can Edward and I be together if I can be myself with him."

"Izzy you will figure something out I know that you will. You just need to ask yourself some questions. Those questions are do you want to be with him? Then you have to be honest. And if it makes a difference he would keep your secret he would never do anything to hurts the ones he cares about. I can promise you that. But whatever you decide to do I will be there to support you."

"Thanks Alice."

"That is what friends are for now go get him Bella." This just made me smile. She was right I am going to tell him I am Izzy Swan after all.

I was walking to his music room only to find that he was not there he must be in his bedroom.

I was right outside his door when it suddenly opened.

"Oh hey Bella what's up? I was just on my way out."

"Well this should only take a few seconds. I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier."

"Bella there is nothing to talk about I can see that you don't feel the same way so we are cool."

"Edward you just listen. Please."

"You Bella I really don't have time for this I really have to get going." He said as he pushed past me. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I love you!" I yelled down the hall. He stopped mid step.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I love you. I am sorry that I didn't say anything before. It was just that I was afraid…" I was cut off when Edward lips crashed into mine. This was a kiss of urgency. He was kissing me as if I would suddenly change my mind.

"I love you too Bella so much." He kissed me again and but this time it was softer and sweeter. "Bella there is something I want to ask you will you go out with me this weekend."

"Yes of course I will but there is something that I really need to tell you. But I have no idea how you are going to take it."

"Bella love there is nothing that you can't tell me."

"Alright here goes nothing. My name is not Bella it is Izzy as in Izzy Swan. My mom thought that this would be the best place for me to go after what happened at my last concert."

"Really Bella what are you playing at. I mean really what is this some sick joke I tell you how I feel and then this is your way of telling me what."

"Edward I am just trying to be honest with you. That picture you saw in my music room was really of me and my dad after my very first concert. I was not allowed to tell anyone. It was a matter of life and death please you have to believe me. I love you everything that I have ever felt for you has been real. I want you and only you but I can understand if you don't want to be with me." once again he comes over to me and kisses me.

"You talk way too much of course I still want to be with you only you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I love you and only you. We can get through this together. Ok Izzy." This just made me smile.

"Please can you call me Bella everyone is supposed to call me that. But mostly it sounds so much better than Izzy and when I actually go back to being Izzy it will be nice to know that someone still thinks of me as Bella."

"Of Course whatever you want love."

"Or you could call me that." We spent the next couple of hours talking about well anything and everything. I spent the night in his room falling a sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Edward knows! What do you think?**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
